Bound to You
by Grayson B
Summary: Every since Derek fixed the broken carousel for Stiles they have realized that they are bound to each other. A song fic for the perfect couple. Reviews welcomed


_Sweet love, sweet love__  
__Trapped in your love__  
__I've opened up, unsure I can trust__  
__My heart and I were buried in dust__  
__Free me, free us_

Derek walked to the dingy and broken down carousel his sense of smell was so strong he could tell just how much moisture was in the air and he knew that it was about to rain. He didn't seem to mind though his instincts drove him here but it was not the wolf telling him that he needed to be here it was his humanity. The horses seemed to still look wild like as if they were trying to escape the misery of having to go around in a circle for eternity, the white lights that were either broken or had gone out still seemed to have a mystic flair to them, and though the paint had rust he had come there often enough to know it was once beautiful. A faint eek caused him to turn to his right and get a sniff of the air. The smell was familiar almost euphoric peppermint and some sort of cologne that had an aqua tint to it.

"Stiles?" Derek asked his face more dumbfounded than threatening for once.

"I got to go" Stiles walked off brushing past Derek not caring if it had angered the wolf or not.

"What are you doing here?" The older man pulled onto his arm causing Stiles to jerk his arm back only to have to regain his balance.

"Dude you got a get out of jail free card can you not be creepy for once and just leave me alone?" Stiles referred to the fact that Derek was no longer a wanted fugitive after killing the alpha.

"No." Derek retorted closing the space between him and the younger teen by stepping six inches towards him. Stiles just rolled his eyes and smirked as he turned his back to the wolf and walked away no longer wanting to indulge in the conversation.

"Man do I have to threaten to tear every muscle in your body starting with your di…" Derek didn't get to finish the statement before Stiles answered.

"Fine this is the last place my mom took me before she died and for some stupid reason I have been trying to get this thing to work again but I'm missing something." Stiles said fighting the urge to tear up.

Though the boy had been trying to fight back the tears Derek could hear his heart beat skip and his voice whimper. For the first time in a year warmth began to fill Derek's eyelids as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking up into Stiles eyes the feeling subsided and was masked with something he could only describe as bliss. In that moment Derek had felt Stiles pain. Not in the sympathetic way when a person says their sorry. No Derek could feel the ever gripping pain in Stiles heart.

"What?" Stiles asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Get on" Derek had an idea.

"You're nuts if you think I'm getting on that thing!" Stiles began to walk away.

"Get on," Derek pleaded with Stiles.

Stiles had never heard Derek sound so sincere, and well concerned. As the teen straddled one of the horses and picked his feet up because he had now gotten to tall for the horses, suddenly Derek had disappeared. Usually Stiles would be freaking out with a near panic attack but not this time he trusted Derek.

Crank.

The carousel started to turn. As his horse rose he reached for the pole in front of him. Turning half way around he had caught a glimpse of where Derek had gone. Derek was standing on the outside rim of the carousel and pushing every pole that he had caught causing the carousel to act like a merry go round.

"Hmm I guess someone has been drinking their glass of milk," Derek heard Stiles whispering under his breath. Derek gave the machine a final big push then jumped on the back of Stiles horse.

"Why are you here?" The teen turned his head over his shoulder merely inches away from Derek's face. The rain drops in the background made the moment seem like a movie.

"Because I needed to be." Derek whispered into the back of Stiles ear.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight__  
__If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

Stiles rolled over on his side to see the chest of his lover rise and fall. Derek Hale carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Though Stiles had lost his mom which had been hard on him Derek had lost everyone he ever knew. Moments like this is what Stiles treasured the most and kept him coming back after the arguments when the man stopped using the wolf as his guard and let him in. Stiles couldn't help but stare at his face he began to trace the stress lines on Derek's face with his fingers seeing how most of them had disappeared and this was one of the few times Derek looked innocent. The younger teen placed his head on the older man's chest he knew he didn't have super hearing so he had to always get close to hear his lover's heartbeat. His heartbeat was his lullaby Stiles started to drift into unconsciousness.

"I love you." The words fell off of Stiles lips as he went to sleep.

_I found a man I can trust__  
__And boy, I believe in us__  
__I am terrified to love for the first time__  
__Can you see that I'm bound in chains__  
__I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you__  
__I am bound to you_

"So what did you get Derek?" Scott asked taking his senior yearbook out of his locker smiling at the fact that he and Allison won best couple of their senior class.

"Why would I be getting him anything? Bewilderment overtook Stiles tone and facial features.

"Man do not tell me that you forgot your own boyfriend's birthday?" Before Scott could finish saying birth Stiles had sprinted to the doors leading to the parking lot.

Scott continued to text Stiles asking what was he going to do and honestly Stiles didn't have a clue what he was going to do but he had to do something to make up for forgetting his boyfriend's birthday. Entering the store so quickly the cashiers must have thought he was going to hold the place up but Stiles knew just what isle to go down to get his gift. Finally having a moment to catch his breath he paid the cashier and asked could he wrap it nice and pretty.

Stiles tires made such a loud screech that the surrounding wildlife took notice. Derek stood on the porch with his arms crossed clearly angry.

"Close your eyes I want to give you something," Stiles told the older man while walking up to meet him on the porch steps. Stiles placed the gift inside Derek's hands hoping that the wolf hadn't caught on to his heart beating 1000x times per second. When Derek opened his eyes and shredded the wrapping he saw a stuffed bear that was dressed in the exact same clothing that Stiles often wore. The bear even smelled like Stiles.

"It's a bear version of me that way when I go to college a part of me will always be with you." The sincerity in Stiles voice caused Derek to wrap his arms around him as all the tension left his body. Stiles arms went around Derek's waist only to be meet by a peculiar rectangular object.

"Ugh Derek what is this?" The younger teen broke the embrace holding the object to his lover's face.

"I bought you a planner because I knew you had forgotten my birthday," Derek smiled causing Stiles to burst in laughter. Derek was the only person he knew that would buy someone else something on their birthday.

_So much, so young__  
__I've faced on my own__  
__Walls I built up became my home__  
__I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us__  
__Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart__  
__And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart__  
_

"You almost got killed tonight! Now you want to go throw your life in more danger? What the hell are you thinking?" Derek growled at his mate trying to keep his rage under control.

"Dude I can take care of myself. I slayed three hunters out there tonight by myself" Stiles grabbed his weapons that he had started to collect once the hunters had became active again.

"They've buffed up on security Stilinski you can't take them, hell I can't take them! We will find another way." Derek stood in front of the door blocking Stiles from leaving.

"What do you not get they've got my best friend and for all I know they could be going all 'A clockwork orange' on him? The longer we sit around here scratching our asses the more danger that he's in. Now either you help me or you get the hell out of my way!" Hearing Stiles speak as he held two daggers near Derek's throat Derek moved away from the door. A wave of emotion overcame him something he hadn't felt since the night of the fire Derek felt fear.

_I found a man I can trust__  
__And boy, I believe in us__  
__I am terrified to love for the first time__  
__Can't you see that I'm bound in chains__  
__I finally found my way__  
__I am bound to you__  
__I am bound to__  
_

"Derek where is he? Is he okay?" Sheriff Stilinksi panting out of breath having to run from his police car all the way to the middle of the graveyard.

"I asked you to come here…" Derek bit into his lower lip trying to find the right words to say.

"Well come on out with it son!" The older man spoke his body tensing up to a more defensive stance.

"I came here because…I came here to" Derek wasn't the type to stutter or get nervous but he couldn't help but fidget with his thumbs and blurt out. "I came here to ask for your blessing for your son's hand in marriage both of your blessings." Derek tilted his head towards the headstone that read 'Lily Stilinksi 1967-2007 Sonando en ti'. Though Derek knew his future mother in law had past Stiles came to where she lay quite often asking for advice or just to be close to her again.

"Derek do you love my son" Derek had never seen the sheriff more menacing.

"Sir I'm not really good with words but when it comes to expressing how I feel, but about Stiles it's even harder all I can tell you from the moment I meet Stiles I knew he was my soul mate. I love him down to my fingertips! I know in my heart that we belong together." The sheriff looked at younger man and could not help but grin his son had finally found someone who could take better care of him than he had.

_Suddenly the moment's here__  
__I embrace my fears__  
__All that I have been carrying all these years__  
__Do I risk it all__  
__Come this far just to fall, fall__  
_

"Derek Hale my friend, my lover, my soulmate, and now my husband I was hesitant to let you get close to me because I was scared to trust you, I was hesitant to tell you that I love you because I was terrified to lose you, but I'm not scared anymore because I know that if I have you by my side nothing stands in my way. I promise that I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you through sickness and health; I promise that I will make you feel loved for the rest of our days; and last but not least I promise to make sure I never show anyone those pictures of you dressed in drag for that bet that you lost two years ago on Halloween."

"My entire life I have consistently placed my needs before my wants. When I first meet you Stiles I wanted to pledge my loyalty to you because I could see that you were so loyal to those around you but I held back. When I first kissed you I wanted to tell you that I loved you in that very moment, I decided not to feeling the moment should be more special. Waking up next to you for the last seven years has been more than I could ever want. I have come to realize though, I need to wake up to your face every morning for the rest of my life, I need to kiss you every chance I get so you can know how coveted you are to me, and I need to show you my loyalty now and forever so you will see that I won't ever leave you nor forsake you. So I give you my word that I will love you when your favorite lacrosse team is winning and when they are losing and I will drink a beer with you. I give you my word that I will clean the dishes after you cook my favorite breakfast. I give you my word Stiles Stilinski that I'll be everything that you need me to be as a partner, a friend, a soulmate, a husband, and anything else."

Though this was the second time hearing Derek's vows as well as saying his own Stiles couldn't help but fall into a trance. The full moon peaking through the window from the balcony while the light from the flickering candles surrounding the bed caused the white bed sheets to become luminescent. At last after seven years of living together Stiles had finally gotten Derek to take his last name. Now they lay in the bed of the hotel suite after consummating their marital bliss staring at each other trying to find the inner workings of each other's souls. Stiles happened to be Derek's mate legally and by werewolf tradition. Thinking of everything they had been through he placed his head on his soulmate's chest and smiled he found someone to make him feel complete.

_Oh, I can trust__  
__And boy, I believe in us__  
__I am terrified to love for the first time__  
__Can you see that I'm bound in chains__  
__And finally found my way__  
__I am bound to you_

_I am,__  
__Ooh, I am__  
__I'm bound to you_

"I am the big bad wolf and I have come to take your kingdom!"

"Never the Princess, I Laura Hale-Stinski will vanish you from my kingdom and take my father's throne!" Laura was now four and she still had a hard time pronouncing her last names sometimes.

"What are you two up to?" Derek leaned against the door frame of his daughter's room eyebrows raised as to what the partners in crime were up to. Wearing a dark burgundy v-neck with black pants and black tennis shoes you could see the man had just gotten off work and was about to relax.

"Playing Big Bad Wolf daddy want to play?" Laura looked at her father who seemed to be staring at Stiles with a serious but asinine grin.

"Yeah daddy come play with us," Stiles rose to his feet while having a mock apologetic face.

"No thank you. Stiles I thought we talked about portraying wolfs in a negative light." The older man spoke.

"I sorry" Stiles made his pouty face that seemed to always cause Derek to burst into chuckles followed by a peck on the lips from his mate.

"Yeah daddy we sorry" Laura felt the need to apologize she had the same exact pouty across her face as her dad only to be meet with Derek giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Apology accepted now do you want to spend another hour playing before bedtime or would you like to look at your baby book" Derek pulled a thick photo album from his back resulting in Stiles smiling.

"Baby book! Is it okay Dad if I go read the baby book with Daddy?" Laura asked throwing her arms around Stiles knees.

"Yes and if you don't mind I'm going to read it with you penguin," Stiles answered then Derek picked Laura up and placed her on his shoulders.

The trio sat on the living room couch with Laura sitting in the middle of her parents. Laura's baby book had to weigh at least ten pounds its weight never took away from its beauty. Dove fabric wrapped around the white book with pink trimmings on the cover lay a picture of Laura just three months old. Inside the first page had an inscription placed upon it "You are blessed and you are loved. May the angels walk with you. Sonando en ti" Love Derek Hale Stilinski and Stiles Stilisnki.

"Daddy can you read it like a fairytale again please" Laura begged tugging on the shirt on the man to her left.

"Once there was a pair of star crossed lovers named Derek and Stiles they meet underneath the full moon." Derek turned the first page that held a picture of Stiles and Derek as children on the top while the bottom of the page had a picture of them on their first date at the bowling alley where Stiles had lost a game for the first time in his life.

"Like all soulmates do they fell in love and were married" Stiles followed up with the fairytale that they had made for Laura.

"Derek and Stiles needed more than anything to have a family so they decided to have a baby a girl they named her Laura" Derek looked down at the young girl who beamed with glee at a mention of her name.

"That's me! Dad and Daddy that's me!" Laura turned her head back and forth between her parents with twinkling eyes that begun to shift into sterling grey. Jumping up and down from the young lady caused Stiles to yelp as his legs beginning to cramp.

The night carried on as the full moon was high lighting up the glass house that lay atop of a hill in the woods that the Hale-Stilinski family called their home. Often it would surprise Derek at how much Stiles had helped him evolve into the person he was today. Stiles taught him what it meant to compromise, to let his guard down, to be vulnerable. Stiles could never understand how much Derek owed him. Eventually after placing Laura in bed and placing kisses on her forehead both of the gentlemen began to retire for the evening. One of the few secrets that they kept from Laura was that after they read her baby book Stiles and Derek would curl up together and remember some of the funniest moments of their relationship. Marriage was not easy by any means there were times that Stiles thought that Derek just wanted to annoy him for the rest of their lives but it was times like these Stiles had cherished above all else. Derek had become his everything their love had consumed him.

"Remember your senior year when Scott and you tried to come up with a senior prank only to have Jackson and Lydia tie you to the principal and vice principal's cars in your underwear"

"Yeah but I remember when we went to D.C. and you got so wasted that you tried to sneak into the white house so you could sleep in the Lincoln bedroom"

"That doesn't compare to how jealous Scott got when we told him that we were dating! He told you to make an oath that you would spend at least six out of seven days with him…he loves you more than I do and somehow I'm okay with that." Derek stated laughing to himself his dimples beginning to become more apparent. Stiles pressed his face to Derek's heart and though he knew his heartbeat could never keep up with Derek's that never stopped him from trying.

"Nothing can top our first night together during mating season ugh there was so much whip cream everywhere. Sometimes I think I still have bruises. " Stiles laughed on.

"Do you ever think about Lewis?" Derek tilted his head to look down into Stiles eyes knowing the question would cause Stiles head to raise.

"Every day. Would he be the first to discover a cure to cancer or the first werewolf to also become a superhero who would get a comic published for his endeavors? Would he grow to have your hair or my nose maybe? Who would he want to tell about his first kiss me or you, who would be the one to tuck him in after he loses his first game, what would his first word be? " Derek could feel Stiles eyelash fluttering on his chest. Moisture began to escape Stiles eyelids. "I know that all the books say that you have to learn how to live with mourning…I just know for some reason they needed him more up there than we did down here."

For the first time in a long time they sat in silence just laying their quiet listening to each other breathe. Stiles reached out his hand to grace Derek's the sudden movement causing the later to look down at his husband. When they did this often their wedding rings would make a clacking sound. Derek raised Stiles hand to look at their engravings. Derek's ring read 'One' while Stiles's read 'Only'.

"Derek before you say anything let me just tell you the last fifteen years with you has been everything that I could need and more! When my mom first died I saw my dad curse at the stars his heart had been broken. I told myself that I would never let someone get that close never let this thing called love be so palpable that if I fell in love with someone and they left I would lose myself and my sense of being. Then you came along and everything changed. I love you so much and sometimes I just feel like I'm bound to you body and soul."

_Christina Aguilera: Bound to you_


End file.
